The Bother In Law
by Miss Meryl
Summary: When seduced into having Amelia's family stay for a week to meet their daughter's fiance before the wedding, her little brother Adrien makes things a little difficult for Delbert... rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I haven't written a TP fanfiction for ages! Stuff came up, birthdays, parties… more birthdays! LOL **

**Hope you like this one I thought it was something a bit different! If anyone's done this before, I haven't stolen your idea (deliberately anyway)**

**Hope you're all grate! I love those reviews from you!**

**I Don't own so don't sue me, please r&r and enjoy!**

**Amy**

"No, no, no!"

"Please darling, it's just for a few days!"

"Absolutely not! You'll just have to tell them 'no' Amelia!"

"Be sensible darling, just for _one week_, before the wedding, it's not that long,"

"_Not that long_! Amelia it's your parents! Hello? Yes the ones, who live so high and proper, ignore you except for occasional Christmas gifts! I simply refuse to have them here!"

"Delbert they need to meet their son in-law, just bear them for a few days,"

Delbert shook his head like a little boy, "I positively refuse to have them here! I have the right to have you all to myself for at least seven hours every day; they will cut into my rights as a man!"

Amelia laughed despite herself, "Delbert Doppler that is probably the shallowest thing I have ever heard! Anyway, I could always relocate to one of the guest bedrooms…"

She was not going to get him on that level, "I…you…they are not staying here and there is nothing that will change my mind."

With that, Delbert mounted the staircase to his room.

Amelia sighed; all men were the same, she would get her parents there for the week, she would win in the end… she always did.

But if she wanted him to give in she would need a far more tactical, far more elusive way to make him agree, even if it required her to resolve to desperate measures…

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Delbert was lying on the couch, he was relaxed, no troubles, no complaining women and no girlfriend's parents. Not for long though…

Amelia took advantage of his good mood, and made her way into the lounge.

He noticed her there and was immediately suspicious, she was never this easy. She had given up pestering him far too easily yesterday, he should have known better than to bask in the glory until as least three days after.

Both knew that she held complete control over him, (a fact that Delbert loathed to admit) and now he had good reason to be wary.

It was all a matter of will power and stubbornness –two things Amelia had down pat. She knew just how to twist the events in to her favor.

She knew exactly the right way to tilt her head, sway her hips and widen her eyes, to subdue her fiancé to a sweat.

She played her cards perfectly, not too much, nor too little and as he saw her, she drew her ace…

Amelia positioned herself by his legs, her green eyes were dark and suggestive, her eyebrow arched. She was giving him the seductive half smile that he could never resist.

Delbert's eyes were wide as he saw what she was doing. He bit his lip, whenever she did _the look_, he knew that one way or another he would cave in to her every wish.

Amelia edged forward along the couch, trailing her arm slowly, delicately up his chest and to his neck, pulling herself onto him.

"Amelia… no this isn't…. you can't…" he said, all sensible thoughts leaving his brain, giving him the glazed, vulnerable look.

She smiled inwardly, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. "Delbert," she whispered in his ear, feeling him shudder in her grasp, "Please let my parents stay here… please… for me?"

He repressed himself as well as he could, "n-no… Amelia, they can't…they'll…we'll…"

Amelia grasped his hands and placed them around her thin waist, "one week," she muttered, trailing her lips over his, "just one week…"

He could not give in…he must not give in…the temptation was too strong, he groaned with both desire and at his own easiness.

Under her desperate (yet effective) antics, Delbert caved, "fine! Just fine, one week!"

She was triumphant, she had total control. Terrific! He had just submitted to her…again! Broken by boob, leg and ass and proving Amelia's point that all men were indeed the same.

He leaned up, closing his eyes expectantly; Amelia knew it was wrong to take advantage of him, to use him to her advantage. But it worked did it not?

She grinned wickedly and kissed him for a moment before she removed herself from the couch.

Watching her flounce out of the room, Delbert came to his senses and gaped like a fish, "Amelia that's not fair! That's evil! I'll remember this on our honeymoon!"

Delbert slumped on the couch, feeling rejected, cheated…and somehow used.

**This was just a quick chapter to start off with, please review and let me know what you think.**

**No flames (coz you don't really want to make me cry …do you) I'll update really soon. **

**_Go Jandalz,_ if you say that this is sick I'll kill you in your sleep (nays, I'll just sigh and roll my eyes) **

**Please review –or e-mail me**

Amelia Johnsonn

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hihi! I'm back again. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter enough to return for the second!**

**I do own Adrien and Abigail but not Alexander or Amelia or Delbert.**

**I was pleased that I got reviews so quickly this time : D they really mean a whole lot to me so thanx!**

**Hope you all enjoy! Got a few ideas, e-mail me with suggestions for what should happen 2 Delbert (I love e-mails!) or just drop a review. **

**I'll shut up now and leave you to read and (hopefully) review!**

**Amy**

"Now remember Delbert," Amelia said for the thousandth time that week, "my parents love manners, so please, PLEASE be on your best behavior."

"I'm not a little kid Darling," he replied, disgruntled, "I know how to behave."

"Oh that reminds me," she hit her head, "Adrien is coming too."

"Who is Adrien?"

She gave a weak smile, "my eleven year old brother."

Delbert's eyes became wide, "Oh no, no, no! I don't do little kids! Treasure hunts, pirates and a swarm of killer bees maybe, kids…no way!"

"Come off it Delbert, he's just a kid, what's the worst he could do?"

Delbert swallowed, "when Jim was about fourteen, he slipped laxatives into my coffee!"

Amelia repressed a grin, "Adrien won't do that Delbert… he grew up with my parents."

"Then Jim ran into the bathroom and locked the door!"

There were few hours left before the Smollet's were due to arrive and Delbert was growing increasingly nervous, his apprehension obvious on his face.

She patted his shoulder comfortingly, "it's going to be fine Darling, just stick beside me and we'll be fine."

He sighed and gave her a smile, "I suppose there's nothing to worry about after all."

She smiled, "wonderful outlook Darling," she placed her arm around his waist, "now how long do we have until they arrive?"

"Long enough," replied he, sweeping her off her feet.

Despite the cheerful way he carried her to their room, Delbert was still nervous. He assured himself that all would be fine. Adrien would be a perfect angel… though he made a memo to hide the laxatives before lunch.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Okay Dear, remember what we talked about. Be on your best behavior and keep the bumbling to a minimum."

"I know, I know! We've been through it a hundred times, I get it Amelia. If I had it my way, bear in mind, they wouldn't be here at all."

She nodded, keeping the nervous feeling away. All it would take would be one slip up, and her parents would not go to the wedding at all.

She knew that Delbert was in no event 'best in show' but he simply had to get along with her family.

The doorbell rang.

"Here we go," Amelia muttered; one arm around her fiancé. She took a breath and opened the front door…

A long, black Cadillac was pulled into Delbert's driveway and Amelia's parents Abigail and Alexander Smollet stood in the doorway.

They were both tall and graying slightly. Amelia was the spitting image of her mother, from the laser green eyes to the fiery auburn hair.

"Hello Mother, Father," Amelia exclaimed with a smile, "we've been looking forward to your visit, _haven't we_ Delbert?"

"Um-yes? Oh, yes I was _thrilled_ to hear that I would be meeting Amelia's parents, she speaks so highly of you!"

He shook hands with Alexander, and (knowing that he would win two extra points with Amelia for doing so) kissed her mother on the hand.

Amelia beamed, the day would be fine. She had her doubts, but there was nothing to worry about.

"Won't you all come inside?" Delbert said with a practiced smile that was managed to perfection.

"Adrien!" Called Mrs. Smollet, "Adrien get out here now!"

From the car, a feline boy came rushing to the door. Adrien hugged his sister about the waist, before facing Delbert, an innocent smile on his face.

Delbert grimaced; he was looking into the face of the devil.

"Oh-um, hello Adrien, nice to –meet you,"

Abigail and Alexander made their way into the house. Amelia smiled at Delbert and muttered, "Wonderful Darling, fifty points,"

"Fifty-one," he mumbled back, "your mother's hand tastes like charcoal,"

Adrien smiled politely and followed the adults inside, though he grabbed Delbert's hand, "I don't like you," he hissed, "and if you don't leave my sister alone, I'll be your worst nightmare."

Delbert stood for a moment, unable to understand why he was being threatened by an eleven year old. He really _must_ be soft if he was afraid.

"Darling!" Amelia called from inside.

"C –coming Honey!"

They sat around the lounge, chatting. Amelia nodded and smiled and joined occasionally, though three years of knowing her, told Delbert that she was bored out of her mind.

He smiled to himself, knowing that they were in for a_ great _week and went to sit by Amelia.

Adrien was not in the lounge, probably looking around the house. Delbert was uneasy, what if he left some laxatives lying around by mistake?

He jumped to his feet like an electrified goose, waving his arms around. "Aghahaha!"

"Um, Darling," Amelia said, her eyebrow rising, "what are you doing?"

Delbert pulled the small, golden pin from his posterior.

"Adr –um, just showing your parents my –um –_Adoration _ritual,"

He began a rather comical but stupid little jig/dance around Amelia, with the occasional cries of 'Aghahaha!'

Amelia's eyebrow lifted higher than he had ever seen it go, he knew that he had dropped twenty points for his outburst.

_Adoration Ritual?_ What was he thinking!

He could not prove that Adrien had done it; the boy was not even in the room. His blood froze as he realized that Adrien could be anywhere in his house.

"Um, Darling, I'll be right back; I just need to…check on… um –something…"

It was probably best if he left anyway, Amelia looked like she would fry his head on the barbecue any minute.

Leaving behind the confused in-laws and a fuming Amelia, Delbert went in search of his future brother in-law.

…**What will Delbert do when/if he finds Adrien? What will Amelia do when/if she finds Delbert? LOL**

**Please review, I lurrv receiving them! If you have any ideas for what could happen, don't hesitate to e-mail me. **

**Again, I do not own Treasure Planet or Treasure Island and the characters!**

**Keep Smiling!**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyaz readers! I would just like to thank hElPfUl for his/her idea for this chapter. And I do not own Treasure Planet!**

**Amy**

Delbert was on his guard as he moved around the house. He jumped at the slightest movement and he flinched at every noise.

He climbed to the second story of the house, his eyes wide, hunting like a madman.

He skidded on something in the hall, landing flat on his back, staring up at the blue ceiling.

"Delbert!" Hissed an angry voice, "what the _devil _are you _doing_? What the hell is an '_adoration ritual_?'"

Delbert stood up to face his angry fiancé, "I had to tell them something Amelia, your brother is out to get me!"

"Rubbish," Amelia scorned, "he is just a child Delbert."

Delbert felt it pointless to continue to argue with Amelia (he hated fighting with her) so he settled for looking ashamed, "You're right of course, Dear, I will be better behaved."

Amelia nodded, though her eyes were still narrowed, "Also Darling, I will be in the guest bedroom,"

"What? Why?"

"Well, my parents are _really_ religious, no sex before marriage and all."

Delbert was floored, his mouth fell open, "Amelia, they cannot expect that we –that you –and I…"

He blushed and gave up. "You mean that for a _week_, I cannot look forward to having you with me? …Is this _legal_?"

Knowing that she could not stay angry, she grinned, he was so funny when he was confused (yes that did happen a lot) "_Awww_, my poor Delbykins is far too randy for his own good."

He had the grace to blush, "well not just _that_, can't we even sleep in the same bed? They could go next door to make sure there's no…well…_funny business_" He had never been so flustered –well maybe once…or twice.

"Come now Delbert," she smirked, "you can surely go a week without… _funny business?_'"

At his downcast face, Amelia has to withhold a (most un-Amelia) giggle, "Besides sweetheart…there are more rooms in the house than merely bedrooms, why I have seen very spacious ones upstairs. Wonderful places they are; plenty of room for…movement."

Delbert furrowed his eyebrows for a moment, and then blushed as the true meaning of the statement hit him.

"Now _please_ control yourself," Amelia said, pressing her lips against his briefly, "I'll see you downstairs later when you're finished looking for… whatever it is."

Delbert watched as Amelia descended the staircase, and continued his search for Adrien. Where was the dratted boy anyway?

Not in the library, not in the bathroom, not anywhere to be found. It was quiet…too quiet.

"Adrien," Delbert called softly, peering into the bathroom, his eyes closed…just in case. "Adrien, where are you?"

A deafening, 'BOOM,' retouched through the hall. Delbert's eyes snapped open in time to see the toilet lid go sailing out the bathroom window.

"Delbert!" Sounded a voice from downstairs, there were thuds of feet, and Amelia, Abigail and Alexander stared, hardly able to believe their eyes.

Delbert was lying on his back in the middle of the bathroom floor, soaking wet, the toilet had somehow exploded.

"Delbert!" Amelia exploded, "what –did –you…**DO**?"

"A-Amelia…you can't think that I…why would I blow up my _own_ toilet?"

Alexander examined the bowl, "drugs," he said firmly.

"What?" Amelia and Delbert cried as one.

"Cocaine or something, in there," He pointed to the toilet. Everyone peered over the toilet bowl to see white powder floating in the water.

"I think we will just go back to the lounge," Abigail said, sensing an argument, and ushering her husband out of the bathroom, the door closed with a _snap._

"What the **hell** are you playing at?" Amelia hollered. Delbert had never seen her so angry. "Drugs! You don't…you…Aghh!" She cried in frustration.

"I do not do drugs!" Delbert yelled, "since when do drugs blow up toilets anyway?"

Amelia sighed, furious, "I don't know _what_ has gotten into you Delbert Doppler! Is it my parents?"

"Amelia-"

"Is it stress?"

"Amelia-"

She gasped, "It's me isn't it? You've finally cracked!"

"It's not you Honey! It isn't anything because I did not do this!"

Amelia clamed slightly, "Look, Delbert, I want this marriage to work. I want to be with you forever, until my dying day. But, Honey…this is not going to go anywhere if we're not honest."

"I didn't do it Amelia," Delbert said, "I promise to you. I have never and will never lie to you, please believe me Darling, I don't know how the toilet blew up, or how the _stuff _in the toilet came to be here."

Amelia searched his eyes, looking at their sincerity, "Delbert, I am going to believe you, but I am giving you one. Last. Warning."

Delbert hugged her, "I know you don't believe me, Honey, but thank you all the same."

She put her arms around him, "I think I _do_ believe you…after all, you still have thirty-one points left."

Delbert held her close; he had almost lost her then, Amelia had made her point even if he had been framed. "That was low," he mumbled to himself. Now Adrien had really stepped over the line.

**A short fight I know. Thanks to hElPfUl for the toilet idea. Haven't updated in a while. I will finish one day though.**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX

**p.s. You'll see how the toilet blew up in future chapters (and no it was not cocaine)**

**Hi, Everyone! I hope you're liking my story here (I am really enjoying posting it!) I know it's a little shaky in some places, but I am making an effort to stamp out all errors.**

**I don't own T/P. Nothing. Zilch. Squat! **

**Enjoy!**

**Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, Everyone! I hope you're liking my story here (I am really enjoying posting it!) I know it's a little shaky in some places, but I am making an effort to stamp out all errors.**

**I don't own T/P. Nothing. Zilch. Squat! **

**Enjoy!**

**Amy**

As Delbert rejoined the Smollet's in the lounge, he was aware that all of them were staring at him. He sat tentatively beside Amelia, waiting for them to stop staring.

"So," Delbert exclaimed, "shall we have dinner?"

There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Amelia said; standing and striding from the room.

Delbert was uncomfortably aware of Mr. and Mrs Smollet's eyes, "so," he stated, clapping his hands together, "shall we?" he gestured to the dining room.

Alexander smiled and shouted for Adrien to come downstairs. Abigail sniffed and followed her husband into the next room.

"Hey, Doc!"

Delbert jammed his eyes closed, praying for it not to be who he thought it was. He opened his eyes to see Jim in the doorway.

"Sarah has informed me that she is to be away until tomorrow afternoon," Amelia said, "Mr. Hawkins shall be joining us."

Delbert managed a small squeak. There was no one in the world that he wished less for while impressing Amelia's parents. His look told Jim the same thing.

"Hey, no worry, Doc, Amy told me everything, said you were a big hit with her folks!"

Amelia winced at the use of her most hated nickname (a nickname Jim had been quick to catch on to).

Jim barged past Delbert, into the dining room to join the Smollets'.

"Amelia," Delbert said, grabbing her arm, "they already hate me, don't make it worse."

"Well then I shouldn't tell you that they've arranged to pay for the wedding, well…father anyway, should I?"

"P-p-pay… f-for _our_ wedding? T-the _whole_ wedding?" Delbert practically screamed.

Amelia nodded, "and Father insisted on paying for our honeymoon too."

"How could you _do_ this to me? Why didn't you _stop_ them? You're supposed to love me, remember? Don't you know that there is no wedding if the groom has a heart attack and dies of stress? I have a very high blood pressure, Honey!"

Amelia rolled her eyes as Delbert shouted about having a fever. "Honestly, Delbert you're completely overreacting. It just shows they're trying to accept us. There is nothing to worry about at all."

"Yes there is." Delbert cried, clutching his throat, "your confounded _brother_ for a start! And your parents thinking we can't pay for it ourselves for another!"

Amelia sighed, smiling at her fretting fiancé, "you'll be _fine,_ Dear. You got me to love you, now you're helping them to love you too."

"It was a miracle I did it the first time, sometimes, even now I still think it was a fluke, I still think you'll just disappear."

Amelia laughed, pulling his hands away from his throat to hug him, "I'm still here."

Delbert grinned, recovering from his dramatic speech. He leaned forward, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "why yes, I believe you are." He replied, "But I don't know, maybe I need more proof," he grabbed her posterior teasingly.

"Delbert," Amelia warned, compressing her laughter, pushing him, regretfully away, "they'll see us."

"Hey, not fair," he pouted, folding his arms in mock-frustration, "ever since our fifth date, I have been allowed unlimited ass access; you can't take that privilege away from me just because of your parents."

"Things will have to change this week," Amelia said, "no 'Ass Access,' no 'Adoration Rituals,' no… '_Breast Bracing_,"

"What about 'Tongue Tickling?" Delbert asked gloomily.

She slapped his arm, "you know what I mean. There is now a ban on all of those we have mentioned. Now behave yourself."

Delbert bowed, flourished his arm in defeat and held it out to escort her to dinner, "at your request, My Lady."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"…then she turned this really neat blue colour and puked all over the floor!" Jim was laughing.

Abigail looked as though she had just eaten a lemon after a particularly fast rollercoaster ride, but Alexander looked rather entertained.

"Hey, Doc!" Jim greeted Delbert enthusiastically, "just telling Mr. and Mrs. S. about your luck with women!"

"What?" Delbert bellowed, glaring at Jim, then apologetically at the Smollet's. Adrien had gone again, which could not be a good thing.

"Then I heard Doc telling, Mum 'bout his first girlfriend," Jim said.

"Jim, no." Delbert begged.

"Rite, so Doc here was telling Mum 'bout this time he picked this total babe up from Garanda."

"Jim," Delbert pleaded, "this is nonsense," he informed the Smollets'

Jim poured the wine (he had found in the cupboard) into Abigail and Alexander's glasses.

"Come on, Doc it's hilarious. So anyways, he's got this real sexy chick from Garanda, this tiny planet just to the right of the spaceport, he takes her back to his place, totally smashed he was…thinking 'bout how great everything was and how he was gonna settle down for life… Of course, it's only _after_ he's taken her underwear off he realizes she's _actually_ this six foot tall transvestite, with this _huge_ set of hairy-

"That's _it_ Jim," Delbert said furiously, clamping a hand over Jim's mouth.

Abigail looked ready to kill Delbert, and Alexander looked as though he was barely restraining his laughter.

"Delbert honey, why don't you fetch dinner?" Amelia suggested meekly.

Adrien came prancing out of the kitchen, a smile on his face, and Delbert's blood froze. He nodded his head briefly and rushed into the kitchen to check on dinner.

He served the chicken and went to fetch the vegetables.

"I had my doubts about you," sounded a voice. Delbert jumped, looking up from the broccoli he was examining for evidence of Adrien.

"I wasn't sure whether anyone was really fit for my daughter."

Alexander was smiling, striding towards Delbert.

"Look, Sir," Delbert said, feeling about two inches tall, "what Jim said… he's just a teenager."

Alexander raised his hand, "what man doesn't have a tale to tell about past experiences with women? When I was in the academy, I hung upside down from a roof; to get a good look into the girls' dormitories, turns out it was the headmaster's office. I never got kicked out though… probably because he was in there with the deputy principle Miss Arania."

Delbert was writhing inside, this was _definitely_ not a conversation he wished to be in with his bride-to-be's father.

"Delbert, I know what my son's like," Alexander's eyes twinkled, "takes after his father that one. I know you're not on drugs. He'll get used to you. And next week, I'll be proud to call you my son, one of our family."

Delbert began to feel hopeful; maybe there was hope for him yet.

Alexander smirked, "I'd tell you it won't be a six foot tall transvestite greeting you when you take off Amelia's underwear, but I wouldn't know myself and, of course, you already know."

"I did-we have- we never-

"Hey," Alexander assured him, "my wife thought I was a virgin until our honeymoon… doesn't make it true. You can tell me you're a virgin ever since you've dated my daughter…doesn't make it true. We're men Delbert, we're savage beasts."

Delbert could only smile weakly, wishing he could just disappear.

"By, the way," Alexander said, a sneaky grin made its way across his handsome features, "for you to remind Amy throughout the week: she didn't ban 'Rear Romping."

Delbert was shocked to know that Alexander was able to come to terms, even joke about the pairs 'activities.' And that he had heard them in the first place.

"And for occasional nights," Alexander winked, "Abigail sleeps with ear plugs and I didn't hear a thing-

There was a high pitched scream from Abigail, "Maggots! There are maggots in the chicken!"

Then a scream from Adrien

"**DELBERT DOPPLER!**"

**A bit longer this time. I took the idea of having Jim join them for the evening and after I added him the whole chapter sort of fell into place so thanks to raven2005 for that -**

**I figured I would have a chapter of just Delbert bonding with Alexander as there are lots of awkward situations; so I hope you found it (slightly) amusing.**

**I'm always interested in ideas from my reviewers and generally use them so please email me, even if it's just to chat.**

Amelia Johnsonn

XXX


End file.
